How to keep a Pyromaniac
by Gemenice
Summary: Mick started doing that lately. Finding Axel after they were watching or playing something scary with Piper, which was fun and Axel loved it, he just wasn't such a fan of fear that came after (at least when he was the one that was afraid) – and calling him to bed, in his own special way. Or well, ordering him to bed. Or just dragging him to bed, on several occasions, actually...


Axel bit his lip, his back pressing against the wall as he frowned and tried to keep his eyes focused on the screen. He wasn't too successful though, because his vision always strayed to one side or the other, trying to pick anything out of ordinary in the darkness surrounding him and Hartley.

Talking about Hartley – fuck that guy. Axel was all for horror movies, he loved them and took them not only as inspiration and learning material but also as _fun_ , but he was smart enough not to be willing to watch them in the dark. Not Hartley though, nooo. Let's make the room the darkest it could possibly be, he said. It will be fun, he said. And they called _Axel_ the crazy one.

He yelped and jerked when _something_ jumped out on the screen and he was so happy that none of the old Rogues were around to hear that. Though the fact that he didn't _shriek like a girl_ coughHARTLEYcough was a bit uplifting.

"Enough." Axel huffed and stood up, biting his lip, before taking a small step closer to the door. Then another and another until he was standing in front of it and he reached to touch the light switch, when the door suddenly opened, and okay, fuck not screeching like a girl.

The light turned on and Mick was standing in front of Axel and Hartley, lifting an eyebrow.

"That will be useful if we ever get a dog." He huffed out and Axel took a deep breath. Oh god. He wasn't even sure when the last time he was this scared was.

…probably yesterday. After Hartley brought that game over. Axel didn't even want to think about its name. It burnt prettily enough though, after his and Hartley's yells pissed Mick off enough to grab that thing and just get rid of it once and for all. And for once, Cold didn't even bitch about Heatwave burning stuff, which wasn't really right in Axel's opinion, because Heatwave was sometimes like an overgrown puppy. Or well, at least he seemed so to Axel. He constantly needed to be reminded that some things were wrong. Like setting Axel's stuff on fire.

"What the _fuck_ , Rory, are you trying to scare us to death?!" Hartley hissed and Mick rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because I wish for nothing more than Lenny bitching about how hard it would be to get rid of your bodies." The pyromaniac huffed, then looked Hartley up and down. "Though it would be a nice way to try the changes on the Heat gun."

"What do you want in my room?" Piper asked and huffed and Mick turned to look at Axel.

"I'm going to bed." He said, turned and marched out of the room. Axel blinked, then hurried after the man – Mick started doing that lately. Finding Axel after they were watching or playing something scary with Piper, which was fun and Axel loved it, he just wasn't such a fan of fear that came after (at least when he was the one that was afraid) – and calling him to bed, in his own special way. Or well, ordering him to bed. Or just dragging him to bed, on several occasions, actually, now that Axel thought about it. Axel wasn't going to complain about that though. He was still thankful for Mick taking him in that first night months ago. Axel was trying to get into Lisa's bed at first, because if _he_ was scared shitless of her, surely all of the possible and impossible monsters and ghost and ghouls and who knew what else had to be (he wasn't afraid of murderers, he lived with freaking metas and hey, killers were sometimes just really, really misunderstood people, okay), though Lisa didn't want to hear anything about that. She even threatened to cut Axel's junk off if he dared to touch her bed, and he ended up standing in front of Lisa's bed, whining and begging until Mick groaned and lifted his covers along with 'for fuck's sake get over here and _shut up_ '. Axel did, trying to stay on the very edge of the bed, but then he slipped over to Rory's side and the man growled. Axel yelped and tried to pull back, because he _so_ didn't want to get kicked out of that bed, not at all. But Rory didn't do that, he threw his arm over Axel and pulled him _closer_ and Axel blinked before settling down, half of his body pressing against the man, and it felt so warm, like there was a real fire hiding under Rory's flesh. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, all horrors of the game forgotten for the time being.

They changed the safe houses two times from that time, since they got burnt down on accident (and only one was Mick's fault, the other time it was Mardon starting the fire with a pan for pancakes, then forgetting about it and getting a shower) and Axel felt like his and Mick's relationship moved quite a bit as well. At first the man could hardly stand him, and nowadays he went over to the couch and sat down next to Axel whenever he was playing some game on the (stolen) Xbox and Playstation, let him come to his own room when he was cleaning his Heat gun, and let Axel talk about whatever prank he did one time or another, or what bombs he planned on making next. Mick would also go out of his way to find Axel and drag him to the shop along with him when it was Mick's turn to get groceries and he'd always buy Axel the sugary sticks that he liked so much – and the ones that Cold always forbid him, because he said that sugar was not good for him at all.

So Axel wasn't so surprised when he found out that somehow, during the time he spent with Cold's Rogues, he maybe, possibly, grew attached to Mick. And he was half sure that Mick didn't hate him either, because of that one time when they were alone in the hide out, watching one of the reality shows, Axel lying on the couch with his head in Mick's lap and it was all so warm and nice and content that Axel got a bit crazy (a bit more than usual). He turned to his back, watched Mick for a moment, before his hand lifted up, and pulled the big guy closer to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. Nothing much, just mouth pressed against mouth, not even parted lips. Only when he felt Heatwave freezing all over did he realize his mistake and he pulled back, yelped and tried to run – maybe he could hide in Lisa's room until the rest returned, no one dared to destroy Lisa's stuff – but before he got too far away, Mick's hand stopped him.

For the first time in forever Mick's touch felt like a burning shackle on Axel's arm and he bit his lip, wondering if he would die then and there, Cold's 'no killing' rule not being that important after all. Mick's other hand rose to Axel's face and his eyes scrunched shut, expecting the punch or something… but instead he got a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. As if Mick himself was unsure about what he was doing. He chanced a look at Mick's face, but there was nothing, no malicious intent or anything similar and he licked his lips, before letting his mouth split in a wide grin – just to get a huff and be pushed off Mick's lap as the man stood up. But to Axel it felt like _something_.

And that something didn't go away. It only built up into more and more and Axel wasn't sure if he would call that love. Love was probably too innocent for them. But it was something, something that made Axel's stomach flutter and burn and made him want to _be_ around Mick. So he was. And Mick didn't push him away. No matter what Axel did, the guy always had his door opened for him – and he even covered up for Axel that one time when a prank that was supposed to mess up Bivolo ended up on Cold. And Hartley's ass got frozen for that, but neither, Mick nor Axel, was too sad about _that_.

Especially not since it was after Hartley spent all of his time asking Axel how great Mick was in the bed and if he was just as big as he seemed. When Axel didn't say a word, he started laughing, saying how weird it was that they didn't have sex yet. That there had to be something broken in Axel if he didn't want that. And that wasn't even the truth, because Axel wanted it. He spent enough time in the shower with his hand over his dick, rubbing it quickly, or on the one occasion slipping his fingers in his ass and stretching himself a bit – learning that _yes_ , lube _was_ important there and water wasn't that great to use instead.

So yes, Axel was thinking about the sex. He was thinking about it a lot, actually, even more so since he had that talk with Piper. Because he _did_ wonder how Mick would feel slipping into him. How he would grunt above Axel about how tight he was and in his deep fantasies he even hoped that maybe, Mick would let him try it the other way around as well. It wouldn't matter much at all if they had at least _some_ sex. But that wasn't happening and as it was, Axel was sex-less, desperate and wanting.

Maybe that was the reason why he was shuffling in Mick's bed more than usual, turning from one side to the other and back.

"Just come here and settle down, for fuck's sake." Mick grunted out and Axel bit his lip, before slipping closer to the man. Mick was lying on his side, his eyes closed and Axel just watched him for few moments. Then he took a deep breath, let his hand touch Mick's side, before running it over Mick's stomach and slipping lower onto Mick's dick and –

And his hand was caught in what felt like iron grip. Axel's eyes snapped up to Mick, who was watching him, his gaze unreadable.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Axel shrugged. Wasn't it pretty obvious?

"Seducing you?" He offered and grinned, but Mick's expression didn't change. His eyes didn't harden; he didn't roll his eyes or huff. He just stared and it made Axel nervous. So he just grinned wider and wiggled closer to Mick, trying to get pressed as much of his body up against Mick as possible.

The grasp on Axel's wrist tightened for a moment before Mick let go of him, pulled back and sat up.

"I have no intention of fucking you." He spat and the trickster blinked at that… wait, what?

"Like right now? Does your head hurt? Is that a thing?" Axel asked, kneeling on the bed and sitting down on his haunches.

"Like _ever._ "

There was really no point for the world to shake around Axel, he was sure. There was no reason for him to feel like he was a slowly cracking mirror, no reason at all.

Haha, so funny.

"So what, I'm supposed to stay a virgin until I die?" Axel asked and rolled his eyes, laughing. Because that was it, wasn't it? Mardon said Mick had a really weird sense of humor sometimes.

But the man didn't crack a smile, nothing. He just continued with that staring as if he wanted to see straight into Axel's soul or something, which, yeah, Axel didn't have anymore, he sold it off for family of Rogues, he was sure, then shrugged.

"Go to Rathaway, he is a regular whore, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sleeping with anyone."

Those cracks on that mirror? Fuck them. Axel felt like his whole mind was breaking, falling to tiny, tiny pieces around his feet.

"Is this a joke?" Axel asked and he was surprised that his voice didn't shake or break. He'd pat himself on the back too, if he were able to think.

Mick lifted an eyebrow at that.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He asked, and it was exactly that. No. No, Mick didn't seem like he was joking, he wasn't anywhere near joking and Axel stared for a few seconds longer, before he jumped up – almost falling flat on his face as one of his feet got tangled in Mick's fucking blankets, before quickly retreating from Rory's room. He didn't stop until he could feel the door of his own room closing behind him, and he pressed up against it.

What. The. Fuck. Who said something like that to person they were in a relationship with!? Were they even in a relationship? Maybe Axel was just reading too much into it. But no, he wasn't, because if one didn't find someone at least a tiny bit attractive – in case one didn't like them at all – no one would even kiss them, right? And they did kiss. Mick and Axel kissed a lot and sure, not hot passionate kisses that the movies were full of, no tongues deep in their throats or something, but Axel didn't have his tongue _that_ long so he didn't mind that at all.

But this… this was different. This felt like Rory dismissing whatever Axel thought he might be to him. Whatever he was to Axel and that… hurt. Strangely hurt so much that not even thinking about all kind of revenge pranks that he could use on the man did anything for Axel's mood. And if a tear or two slipped from his eyes, there was no one to see anyway.

Axel didn't sleep very well that night, and his fear of the things hiding in the darkness wasn't the only reason.

Axel felt like he only managed to really fall asleep just a few moments before he was woken up again by Hartley whining about this or that right in front of his door. And considering that the only answer he got were grunts and huffs that would mean – Axels' eyes snapped open as he got up from the bed and ran to the door. Maybe Mick wanted to say he was sorry. He _did_ behave like an asshole after all and –

But it was Mardon and Hartley in front of him and something in Axel's chest fell further down, settling down in his stomach like food gone bad. Hartley stopped arguing when the door opened too, and he ran his eyes over Axel before snorting.

"Purple briefs, really? Can you be _more_ obvious?" Axel glanced at him, then decided that he really had to feel horrible when he didn't have anything awful to say back to Piper. He rolled his eyes and pushed between the two Rogues, going to the bathroom. Being a bit underwhelmed didn't change the fact that he needed to piss. And he really needed to hurry if he didn't want to take a piss on Hartley – that thought made him grin a bit, because Piper being the freak he was, surely wouldn't get through a little piss in his hair or, god forbid, on his clothes or those stupid gloves of his. He probably checked the road four times before crossing it, just to make sure no car would hit him and no bodily functions would go crazy on those gloves, pff.

Axel even got a shower – though his hands didn't stray from strict cleaning this time and by the time he got down for breakfast he felt a bit better. His head cleared a little and breathing came a bit easier as well. He even thought of a new prank to try on Cold and he was snickering in his cereal when Mick came into the kitchen, lifted an eyebrow at Axel, took the bowl from his hands and went to sit on the couch.

Axel swallowed hard, his hands clenching at thin air and his mind blown. What was that supposed to mean?

It didn't end with the cereals either. Mick sat down on the chair next to him when Cold decided to have a meeting about their next heist _two weeks early_ (Shut up, Axel, we need to plan this right so we can keep our cool when the time comes!), he brought Axel's plate with lunch over for him where he was playing on the Playstation, he rolled his eyes at Hartley when Piper complained that Axel was taking too long and that he should let other people have a go too. Everything was so normal, and it was that what finally made Axel snap in the evening, throw the controller on the ground, grab Hartley and pull him up to Hartley's room, pressing his mouth against the boy's. He'll show Mick normal. He didn't have the right to behave normal after doing that to Axel just the evening before.

Hartley was shocked for a while, but then he pressed into the kiss, forcing his tongue into Axel's mouth. The kisses were nothing like Mick's, and that was good. That was exactly what Axel wanted so he gave as good as he got, biting at Hartley's bottom lip and licking right back. He felt Hartley's mouth curl into a smirk against his, before the boy pushed him and Axel fell back onto the bed. Next moment Hartley was on him and Axel stopped paying attention to everything, including the speed at which their clothes disappeared.

Some time after, he found himself kicked out of Hartley's room, clutching at his things and feeling worse than he did before. It wasn't that the sex was bad. It was actually pretty good as far as bodies pressing against each other and sweating and oozing white, almost see-through liquids went. It just wasn't _it._

It wasn't what Axel expected. It wasn't fireworks, it wasn't burning down in his stomach and it didn't leave him all warm, tingly and lazy. It wasn't what Axel _wanted_ it to be. It was mostly hard breathing, sweat, a lot of it, desperation, short satisfaction… and then nothing. Axel shook his head, his clothes still pressed against his chest in a subconscious need for some kind of a barrier, for something that would help him calm himself down as he walked to his room, unaware of the shadow watching him from the darkness.

As Axel lay in bed, he desperately tried to force himself to believe that he didn't miss the hard, big, warm body pressed against his back. That he didn't miss the beefy arms, pulling him closer…

The next few days felt… weird for Axel. He couldn't really face Mick, because whenever he did, this horrible bitter feeling surged from his stomach up to his throat, either making Axel choke on it or just really, really sick.

He couldn't look at Hartley either, because even though the guy couldn't know anything and Axel didn't really blame him, the leers and eyebrow wiggling that he did whenever Axel walked in the room (if he wasn't making fun of him) just made Axel feel even worse. Even though he told himself he didn't have a reason to feel guilty, he didn't have any reason to feel like he betrayed Mick's trust. Because he didn't. It was _Mick_ that told Axel to fuck off and to go to Hartley. It was Mick's suggestion, not Axel's. It was Mick that didn't want to have sex with Axel, and instead of saying anything he pushed him away on someone else and that wasn't what people in relationships normally did!

But no matter what Axel told himself, nothing made it better. So he started to spend more time in his room, not even coming out when he heard most of the Rogues were inside. He only got out early in the morning, otherwise he busied himself with making new bombs, or a pony that changed eye colors whenever someone pressed its stomach, mashing Cold's and Flash's pictures together – which mostly looked like Len wearing the mask, to be honest – and sending them to everyone on his email contact list. He drew a few penises on Mardon's door and put toothpaste on Piper's handle. The Rogues growled and yelled, complaining and Axel always came out for that, making sure the grin on his face was as wide and manic as ever, and while yes, those made him giggle and snicker… they didn't really help with the feeling deep down in his chest. He didn't say anything though, just pulled more pranks, to the point of Glider telling him she was personally going to get 'Lenny' to freeze his ass and drag him in front of a police station and _leave him there_ if he didn't stop. So everything was as it was supposed to be. The rest still thought that he was as annoying and bothersome as ever, so no one paid too much attention to him and to the fact that he did his best to stay out of Mick's way.

Well almost no one. Cold seemed to watch him a bit more than usual, with less growls and threats. Axel had no idea what to make of that, but he was glad that Cold didn't comment at least. Cold didn't even yell at him to pay more attention on their next heist planning, even though it was more than obvious that Axel was doing anything but that, with him sitting all the way back, not even at the table with them and laughing at his phone. Who knew there was an app that let you kick Cold's ass as Flash?

But maybe Cold knew more than Axel gave him credit for, because there was the moment when his eyes narrowed at the empty chair near Mick, before he swept his gaze over Axel. The trickster pretended not to notice though, as he laughed harder at the game and kicked his legs out a bit for show. Cold huffed, then turned back to the rest of the rogues to continue to bore them with whatever 'cool' plan he came up with that time with Axel's giggles still echoing in the background.

Once Axel was sure no one was paying attention to him – funnily each and every one of the Rogues seemed to forget about everything around them the moment money and gold was mentioned, like they didn't even care about the fun and game around it all - he slipped out of the room quietly. The grin fell from his face with the sound of the door closing. Axel didn't even know when was the last time that his laughter felt as forced and _fake_ as right then. He shook his head and walked to the kitchen. He could pretty much get something to eat before the rest would finish and then he'll be able to just go to his room, saying it was too late for him already.

He searched the cupboard for some cereal, then blinked, surprised to find the chocolate ones that he loved so much there. The ones that Cold forbid anyone from buying because they consisted of so much sugar, that it felt like Axel could laugh just from that food alone and his pranks turned even more childish and crazy after them. He shrugged and grabbed them, filling his bowl and adding milk, before settling himself on the couch, knees pulled up so he could put the bowl on them as he browsed channels for something good enough to watch. The door opened again then though and Axel's eyes slipped over just to see Mick coming out from the meeting room as well. No one else seemed to follow, the fact that Mick closed the door behind him was good enough of a hint and Axel stood up. He couldn't do this. He avoided staying alone in a room with Mick ever since that night. He couldn't do that then. He turned, trying to stop his stomach from jumping when he realized he'd have to go around the Rogue to leave. He took a step, then another and another and when he was next to Mick his walk quickened. He was almost at the staircase when he heard a growl, then the back of his shirt was grabbed, and he was being dragged back towards the couch from where he tried to leave just moments ago. Axel turned, fighting to escape, but Mick's grip only moved to his arms, forcing him onto the couch with him and then the warm fingers scrubbed at his scalp, before pulling lightly at his hair – and Axel was gone.

His eyes filled with tears as he pressed himself against Mick, hiding his face in the man's chest, muttering sorry over and over again. The man didn't say a word, just continued patting Axel's hair, his warm presence everywhere around. Axel felt like something shifted in him then, the world falling into the right place after a long time and he didn't pull away when he heard the door opening again and people coming out. He didn't pay attention when someone stopped by Mick and him either, telling something to Mick. He felt Mick's grunt under his cheek, the man's chest vibrating with the words that left his mouth and Axel couldn't care less what they were, everything felt _right_ at that moment, and he didn't want anything to mess that up for him again.

Things were better after that, at lest that was what Axel believed, because they felt better, Axel started sleeping in Mick's bed again and spent time with him in general. It felt almost perfect. Almost because there was still that one little issue with Axel – the sex. And he wouldn't go get it from someone else, no way, not again. It wasn't that he didn't like the act, he did, because it was kind of better than just fucking into his hand, but he hated the feeling that followed. No, sex with someone else was out of question. The only sex that Axel was willing to have (desperately, desperately wanted to have) was with Mick. Only the guy told him that he would _never_ fuck Axel… and Axel bit his lip.

"Stop that." A huff came and Axel blinked and turned a bit to be able to look at Mick.

"Stop what?" He asked, the TV forgotten for the time being. Mick's eyes slipped half closed as he lifted his hand, grasping Axel's chin and pressed his thumb on Axel's bottom lip to pull it away from his teeth. Which in turn made Axel's heart thump in his chest, miss a few beats and then start beating like crazy as if it realized that it shouldn't be quiet at all and now had to make up for it. His heart beat so _loud_ too and Axel was sure that even Mick could hear it. He swallowed and his tongue slipped out to lick at his lips nervously – touching Mick's thumb in process. Axel wasn't sure if Mick's eyes widened or if it was just his stupid wish, but it was that (and the fact that he was really, really horny) that made him open his mouth wider, lick at Mick's thumb again before closing his lips around it and sucking. The man sat frozen, just staring at Axel – before he pulled his hand away and turned back to the TV.

"Len's going to be home soon."

That was it?! Axel whined and growled, something beating at his brain. That all made him so freaking _frustrated_ … but he had no right to feel like that. Mick told him he didn't want him. So Axel grinned and sat up, throwing his arms up and stretching.

"Yeah. Should we mix all the cereals in one box and then shake very, very thoroughly?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Snart would _freak._

Mick scoffed at him, but stood up and even got Axel a bowl to mix the cereal in before helping with stuffing them in box. As Axel cackled, he told himself that this was good. Nothing else mattered, other than these moments with Mick that he loved so much.

But somehow everything seemed to go to hell shortly after that. A few days were calm and wonderful, they even managed to rob that one bank and Flash didn't even show up – there were stakes about what happened to him, whether someone managed to kill him already (but Cold looked too calm when that was mentioned, so Axel really didn't believe it was that), or he got bored of the heroism, or as Hartley said, he got fucked really, really well and couldn't get up. And that moment right there was when everything started to go to hell. Because it didn't matter what Axel did, whether it was shopping with Mick, watching TV with Mick, playing games or just sitting around the Rogues, everything and everyone seemed to bring up sex.

Like Lisa sleeping with that one guy that she met in the pub the other day, and 'Lenny, you can't freeze him, it's none of your business who I date' and 'it's not a date if it lasts just for few hours!', 'of course not! It only lasts until I come'. Or like all those ads late at night, saying about this or that toy that would make your partner happy and go crazy. Or the time when Hartley actually got a Kamasutra game on the Xbox. A freaking Xbox. It was like everything was suddenly against Axel, telling him how great sex was and how he should want it and… Axel was a healthy guy. He _did_ want to be intimate with the guy he liked. It was the guy who didn't want to be. And Axel had no idea what to do about that.

He groaned, letting his head land on the table with a loud thump when he could hear another one of Lisa's stories, this time about a hookup from a few years ago – and Axel refused to listen anymore, just wished for Mick to come back already. He went out with Cold, supposedly getting something for their guns or something, Axel was kind of bored with their talk. But now he kind of wished he tagged along with them when Mick asked him if he wanted to, because that would mean that he wouldn't need to sit there, listening to Lisa and Hartley comparing their sexapades. When Axel still felt like a fucking virgin, even after that one time with Piper. Because that was quick, dirty, sweaty and _done._

Axel blinked and turned his head so his cheek was resting against the table when he felt a manicured finger poking him. He was alone in the kitchen with Lisa, meaning that Hartley went off to do whatever (probably google Ramon or something again to fap to his pictures).

"What do you want?" Axel asked, really not in the mood for once. Lisa lifted an eyebrow and huffed before sitting down next to the trickster.

"You're a bit of a bitch lately." Lisa pointed out, her hand brushing through her hair and pushing it back as she threw one leg over the other. "Even more than Rathaway and that's saying something."

… did the freaking observant people and being smart about it run in their family or something? If so, Axel really, really never wanted to meet Snart's father. The combination of an asshole and smart might be pretty deadly there.

"Things suck." Axel groaned out, because he had a feeling there would be no point in lying to her. She was too bright for his own good. Not to mention scary.

"And not even in the good way, hm?" The Glider wiggled her eyebrows before shrugging. "This _is_ about Mick, right?"

Axel was right. Fucking smart people. He looked away and shrugged and Lisa groaned and pushed at his arm. "Come on, spit it out. Or I'm throwing away or of your chocolate cereals."

Axel's eyes widened at that, because noooo, not his cereal, anything but his chocolate cereal!

"And," Lisa continued, "I'm telling Lenny about the Snickers under your bed."

"He doesn't want to have sex with me." Axel's mouth opened, babbling before he realized he was saying anything. When he did, he fought the need to clamp his hand over his mouth and he looked up at Glider. She was frowning, and oh god, she was going to tell Mick and then Mick will be angry and there will be no cuddles and-

"Maybe you didn't find the right kink for him?" Lisa offered and Axel frowned at that. Wait… what?

"Kink?" Axel asked, the word heavy on his tongue as he sat up, looking at Lisa.

"Well, yes." Lisa said and leaned back in her chair. "Sometimes people don't do just _any_ sex, you know. A few years back there was this guy that only wanted to have sex when he was wearing a mask. Some people are into collars or puppy play. Some people like the whole D/s scene, some are into blood play, bondage, food play, pain play, cuddles, milking, tickling, toys… there is a freaking lot of kinks, kiddo. Maybe you just need to find the one that makes his blood boil, you know." She said then smirked. "Personally, I think Chrysophilia is a wonderful kink."

Axel stared, then slowly licked his lips. It's not like he understood more than one or two words out of that all, but…

"Are you helping me?" He asked and frowned. "Why?"

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Because you and Hartley are like the younger brothers I never wanted." She said and then stood up, messing Axel's hair. "You two are annoying as hell, but it doesn't feel right when you're like this." Axel wasn't sure how exactly he should feel about _that_ revelation. "Now, if you excuse me, I have enough of your moping and I have date with Benedict Cumberbatch. At least _his_ face is hot. Gee, I love Sherlock."

"Hmpf. Moriarty is better!"

" _You_ 'd think that!"

Axel actually thought about Lisa's suggestion. But truly, he had no idea what Mick was into – other than fire and that was nope, not that he didn't trust the man, but Axel always had a certain respect for both fire and water, so if he could help it, he wouldn't touch that option just yet. At least not until he tried everything else.

Mick also liked his gun – but what Axel found on the internet as 'gun porn' wasn't too safe. Especially if it was Heatwave's gun, so… Axel would try to think about that first as well. He groaned and bit his lip – he wouldn't ask Lisa. Having one heart to heart with her this month was enough. Cold knew Mick… but Axel really couldn't imagine what _that_ talk would look like. He could try asking Mick. Sure, he told Axel he had no intentions to fuck him, but maybe he thought Axel was too vanilla? Or maybe too young or something. Well, Axel would show him. He growled and turned to the computer, searching few web sites. It was interesting how many things one could purchase online.

… okay, the collar wasn't a good idea. It scratched at Axel's neck when he put it on, and seriously, if Mick was going to be into that, Axel would go out and buy a special collar, not a dog one. But a collar was a collar so Axel shrugged and slipped into Mick's room. The man was sitting on the bed, reading (and Axel still remembered how surprised he was when he saw all those books in Heatwave's room for the first time). It was fascinating how well Mick knew Axel – how he could recognize his footsteps, knowing it was him and not someone else sneaking into his room, because the man didn't even look up.

Axel took a deep breath and walked over to the bed, before kneeling down.

"Yes, master." He whispered, head bowed down, but his eyes trained at Mick from under his eyelids. The man's hand froze on the page he was intending to turn, before he slowly turned to Axel. He didn't say anything though, so Axel was so going to take that as a good thing and surprise. Yes, that's what it was. "You can do anything you want to me, master."

"What the hell are you? A dog? Get that stupid thing off." Mick growled and Axel huffed, undoing the collar and throwing it away. He slipped onto Mick's bed, lying down, before putting his head on Mick's shoulder. His eyes slipped to the book Mick was reading and he could still feel Mick's eyes on him. "What was that?"

"Just an experiment." Axel beamed. Yes, collar and master/slave play were so off the list. Mick rolled his eyes and settled more comfortably, one hand letting go of the book so he could throw it around Axel, who sighed happily and snuggled closer to Mick, lying half on top of him.

"Don't fall asleep like that." Mick warned. "I'm not going to have a numb arm the whole day because of you." Axel hmmed an affirmative, and fell asleep anyway. Mick didn't wake him up though and Axel's feeling warred between guilty and giddy when he saw Mick flexing his arm several times the next day.

So the collars were off. So was crossdressing (Mick plainly threw him out that one time and Lisa bitched so much when he broke one of her heels), spanking (even though he wasn't really clear about how Mick felt about that one, since when he slapped his ass pretty hard – like Axel even got the swing into it and all - he just turned to him and glared. But the glare _might_ 've been because there was Cold then too and Axel had just really, _really_ shitty timing). The leather slash latex wasn't too horrible. Mick actually watched him for a moment and Axel felt really good about that, but Axel chose a really warm day for the latex-leather combination. Sweating in it wasn't really nice either and he ran to the shower some hours later – and they still didn't do anything. Though Axel couldn't blame Mick for that one, because the sweat with leather and latex made him want to faint and his whole body itched. At that moment Axel swore he was spending money on this stuff and not just borrowing things from Hartley ever again. Dominant/submissive play went out of the window as well, because when Axel asked him if he was 'allowed to sit with him at the table for breakfast', the man rolled his eyes at him, and told him that he was old enough to make his own decisions.

After that, Axel gave up and he printed a whole list of kinks along with their description, marched to Mick's room and started reading them out loud, one after another, stopping after each one to judge Mick's expression when it came to them. When they got to the wax-play, Mick stood up and pushed Axel on the bed, his hand coming to Axel's fly in seconds. Oh, so that must've been it. Axel threw his head back when Mick touched him, for the first time ever and his hands were so hot, then his mouth came, a bit hesitant but sucking and licking and freaking warm and Axel lost any sense of time. He came to himself as he was breathing hard, a wide grin on his face, because damn, that was the best fucking blowjob ever (didn't matter that it was the only one as well). He grinned wider and leaned on his elbows, looking at Mick – but there was something in his expression… something that made Axel hesitate for a moment, before he licked his lips.

"Now me." He said and sat up quickly, reaching his hand out to cup Mick though his pants. His eyes widened when the man pulled his hips away – but not before Axel got a feel. Yes, Mick was big, but he was also _soft._ There was not even a hint of hardness when it came to Mick's dick, and Axel stared.

"It wasn't good for you." He said quietly, because thank you, he knew how the anatomy worked, and he got hard just thinking about Mick and his body and here Mick gave Axel a freaking blowjob and _nothing_. Not even a little wave for attention. Mick sucked Axel off, Axel _came_ in his mouth and – and suddenly Axel knew what that expression that he couldn't recognize on Mick's face was. He was uncomfortable, he wasn't _into it_ and Axel felt _sick._ Yes, he wanted to have sex with Mick. But he didn't want that if Mick was unwilling. He was being an asshole and he was _pushing_ the man and oh god. _What did he do?_

"I'm _so_ sorry…" He whispered, his hand reaching for Mick, before he pulled it back. Mick told him he didn't want to fuck Axel. Mick _told_ him. Axel jumped up, quickly doing up his pants and walked to the door quickly – he was the lowest of the low.

He was halfway out of the door already when Mick grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to himself. And normally that would be what Axel would want. Because sex was supposed to come with cuddling, with the whole love deal but this… Axel shook his head and struggled against the strong grip.

"Listen, brat-"

"Just let me go!" Axel gasped out, his other hand pressing against Mick's chest to keep him away. Even that felt like his hand was burning and not in the good way. He had no right to touch Mick. No right at all.

"Axel, _listen-_ "

"Mick." Axel's eyes snapped to Cold. "Let the kid go, Mick."

"Not this time, Len." The grip tightened around Axel's arm. "Axel and I need to talk."

"You can talk when he calms down." Cold said, his head leaning to the side, while his eyes were still trained on Mick. "You know it's better to deal with things when everyone is cool." The hand was suddenly gone and Axel used the opportunity to escape.

He didn't want to hear anymore. Whatever Cold thought about Mick was wrong. It wasn't Mick that hurt Axel, it was the other way around. Axel couldn't even look at himself in the mirror, how could Mick? And why didn't he say anything?! Only he did, but Axel didn't listen, because he was an idiot and he let his libido get better of him. He was so annoying with it all that Mick wasn't even attracted to him and he sucked him, just to make Axel shut up. Why couldn't he just keep his dick in his pants?!

Axel guessed that he could thank Cold for not having Mick at the door right that evening – or the next day. He couldn't really talk to him just yet, he didn't know _what_ to tell him, because the only thing that came to mind was 'sorry' and that didn't feel like enough.

And he should've paid attention to the last meeting after all. If he did, he would've known that they were supposed to go rob that bank transfer money a few days after the whole bedroom fiasco. Thank god for Cold being a paranoid bastard about it all and giving them the last minute I'm-Axel-so-I-can't-be-bothered-to-listen version of his plan.

Axel didn't have a hard job. When someone shows up in – Axel kind of forgot how many minutes – keep them distracted and away from the car. Hartley and Mardon were going to help with that while Mick, Glider and Cold get the money and then they'll disappear. The explanation was accompanied with 'do you understand, Axel' and he rolled his eyes at that, nodding. Geez, he wasn't an idiot.

Though he had to admit he was a bit distracted. It wasn't his fault, really, because he was trying to do his part of the plan. He was laughing and snickering, throwing his gas bombs left and right. Then Cold yelled at them, calling them over to get into one of the three cars they had – Axel turned to him, and that was a mistake. His eyes widened when he felt the pressure, then pain, pain, _pain_ and his knees gave up on him.

Mick watched as the kid fell to the ground.

He roared, his eyes flashing, his teeth bared as he looked at the cop holding the still smoking gun.

"You're dead." He spat, his gun up and aiming, the guy on fire within seconds. Mick's mouth twitched as he walked closer to the guy withering on the ground. Just to have Cold grasp his arms, pulling them behind his back.

"Mick, stop! We have a deal!"

"I don't _care_ , Len, he's going to pay!" He said, struggling against him, then he felt another pair of hands, which he only guessed belonged to Mardon. "He's going to die!"

"Think about the Trickster!" Len yelled and Mick stopped. "We _need_ to get him somewhere safe. And we need to get someone to him. We don't kill this man, we don't break any rules and Flash will help." Len hissed into Mick's ear. Mick was breathing hard, he could _hear_ his breaths coming out and his chest heaved and he nodded, spitting on the ground near the cop before turning and quickly walking to where Axel was. He ignored the groan the kid made when he lifted him to his arms and carried him to one of the cars, not even looking back at the group. He couldn't hear the man's cries anymore, so it probably meant they got rid of the fire, but he couldn't care less. Lisa was already sitting behind the wheel and started the car the moment Mick closed the door.

The wound didn't look pretty and Mick found himself growling again. What coward shot at a kid from behind?! He pressed his forehead against Axel's gently and closed his eyes.

"Just be okay, brat." He whispered.

Mick had no idea how Len managed, but Flash did help. He brought Snow over, who took one look at Axel and swore before she yelled at them, telling them what to bring so she could do something about the wound – after they refused to let her take Axel with her. It was a blessing that the kid was still unconscious from the pain.

Mick wasn't even sure what was happening, the only thing he could see was Axel's face, his heart clenching in sensation he wasn't sure he ever felt before.

A few hours later he found himself sitting next to Axel's bed, his eyes not moving from the kid an inch.

"One out of five people die of a gun shot wound." Len said as he walked into the room, stopping to stand next to Mick. "Guess he's one of the first four. Snow said he'll live." Mick knew that. He also heard her say that there were a lot of possible problems related to shoulder wounds and she couldn't see the real damage without an x ray, but they still refused to let her move Axel. No way would they let her take him away from them, he was family, and Rogues protected their own. Flash just rolled his eyes at them all and in the end they agreed to drag Axel over when he'll be able to move around a bit. They would have to change the safe house anyway, now that those two had seen it, so there wasn't really a problem.

"…it's not your fault, Mick. You couldn't have done anything."

"I know." Mick growled out. He knew it wasn't his fault. He wasn't one of those idiots who would cry and blame themselves for everything, including wars and hunger in some countries. He knew he couldn't do anything, he knew he was too far away – he was not going to blame himself about something like that. "I should've told him then. You shouldn't have stopped me."

"Are you blaming me then?" And Len's voice was calm and collected like always.

"I'm not blaming anyone. I'm stating facts. I should have talked to him. Explain some things."

Mick didn't look, but he could imagine Len rolling his eyes at that.

"And how would that change the situation we're in now? Would that change the cop's decision to shoot? Would he miss suddenly? Would Axel grow eyes on the back of his head?" And Mick had no idea how Len could be so fucking calm.

"He'd know I fucking cared!" He spat out, turning to look at Len.

"He's not dead, Mick! And he's not dying. You can still tell him!" Finally, there was a rise from dear Cold as well. His hand didn't move to the gun though, and neither did Mick's. This wasn't a fight.

"Tell me what?" A quiet voice came from the bed and Mick's eyes snapped to Axel's pale face. The kid was looking at them, pain and confusion written over his features, but his eyes were opened, and he didn't look _dead_. "You were talking about me, right? So tell me what?"

"That Mick is an old fuck that can't deal with his feelings." Cold answered and Mick didn't look back to him, just bared his teeth.

"Yeah, like you're doing a much better job with your red wonder." He hissed. "Get lost, Len." Len snorted at that, but did as he was told. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Mick and Axel alone, in silence.

"I don't like sex." Mick said quietly after a while, and watched as Axel looked at him, confused.

"You don't like sex." He repeated and Mick nodded. "I don't understand."

Mick couldn't really blame the kid, because he couldn't understand most of it himself, so he just shrugged.

"I've seen porn under your bed. And – and you like to rub one off in the shower too…"

"Yes." Mick nodded, and… he knew this was going to be hard. But Axel stuck with him for so long… he deserved a real explanation. "I masturbate."

"… do you think of me when you do?"

Mick should've really counted with a question like that, perhaps… And it would be so easy to lie to the kid, to see him smile… but there was enough of misunderstanding and not being honest between them.

"No." Mick said, watching as Axel's face fell and he looked down. "But I'm not thinking about myself either." At that, Axel looked back up, shaking his head again. "It's nothing against you, Axel. It's just… I don't like to be touched with sexual intent. I don't like to touch people with the same. It doesn't do anything for me."

The kid was quiet, just watching him for some time, before he sighed.

"That's why you weren't hard. It wasn't me, but it still made you uncomfortable. " Axel whispered and then shook his head, finally looking up at Mick. "Why did you do it then? If you felt like this?"

"Because the alternative would be unacceptable." Mick said and when Axel frowned he took a deep breath. "I'm too selfish to let you go. If that was what would make you stay with me-"

"But I don't want that!" Axel yelled and tried to sit up, just to clutch at his shoulder. Mick was by his side in seconds, pushing him down softly. He wondered why the hell did _he_ feel it when the kid was hurt.

"I don't want that, do you understand?!" The kid continued and Mick could understand. He knew others didn't know what to think about people like him. Didn't get that when he said he wasn't interested, it was that. Mick wasn't interested, it wasn't that he wasn't aroused enough. It wasn't that he didn't trust the person. It wasn't that he was abused as the kid.

Mick shook his head and pulled away from the kid, just to have Axel grab his hand. He frowned and looked down.

"Brat-"

"I don't want an alternative where you're getting hurt because of me." Axel said, staring straight at Mick. "Or uncomfortable." Axel continued when Mick opened his mouth. "I also don't want an option where I am _not_ with you."

Axel couldn't have just said that. Mick was sure that he didn't, because Axel was a freaking kid and he had no way to understand.

"Axel, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I do." Axel insisted and licked his lips. "I'm talking about being able to download more porn on the house computer, getting people to buy me lube and more paper towels on their weekly shopping trips and no one being able to bitch about it at all."

Mick stared at the kid. He was at loss of words. Axel looked so determined, so sure of himself… Mick groaned and pulled the kid to his chest, hugging him firmly, wondering just when did he get so lucky. And what did he do to deserve it.

He could feel Axel's hand clutching at his jacket, before the brat took a hard breath.

"Not that I don't like it or something, but… shoulder, shoulder, shoulder, shoulder."

Mick chuckled, putting the kid back to bed. "Sorry." He said, his thumb running down Axel's cheek gently.

Axel leaned into the touch and sighed.

"We're going to be alright… right?" He asked, hesitant once more, and Mick took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, we are."


End file.
